My Final Message
by Mitsuki Horenake
Summary: An ordinary day of recording music takes a turn for the worst. Now, all they could do is pray that a miracle can reach the two. YES, IT'S FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. It Always Begins Like This

**Inspired by the songs "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku" and "Tale of Sorrow". You might have to look up the latter if you have no idea what I'm talking about. And speaking of which, I'll be using a lot **_**(a **__**LOT**__**) **_**of UTAUloids. If you have no idea who they are, look them up. I saw them on their wiki page, so I can't really say for sure if they're real or not.**

**I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID.**

**------**

_I can't believe that I'm actually walking alone with Kaito!_

Miku found herself walking down the street arm-in-arm with none other than Kaito Shion himself. With all of the songs that they have been recording and all of the tours that they've been rehearsing for, she was surprised that she could be alone with **anyone** in her family, especially, _**especially**_ Kaito, the most naïve and oblivious of the family.

It sucked that he also had to be the hottest of them.

It also sucked that they're only grocery shopping.

"Do we have enough ice cream at home?" Kaito asked.

"Kaito, we have enough to feed an entire homeless shelter." She answered.

"That's good to hear." He smiled. "How about leeks?"

"L-leeks?" It was odd for him to ask such a question, so she dug as deep as her mind would allow her to find the answer. "Um…I think we used the last of them last night."

"Are you sure that you didn't just eat all of them?" He asked.

"N-n-no!"

She was very aware that she didn't eat the last leek. She might love leeks to death, but she knows how to hold herself back, unlike a certain blue-haired hot man who doesn't have any limit in his stomach when it comes to ice cream.

_Oh my god, is he laughing?_

She didn't know what happened next. All she remembered was the screeching of tires and the image of a car screaming toward the both of them. And the image suddenly shooting to her left. It wasn't after a few seconds that she realized that someone threw her away from the car. Looking up, she saw that a crowd had gathered, some screaming in their phones for an ambulance, and the body of a man just a few feet away from the front of the jeep.

"K-Kaito!"

She ran to him and started to rapidly shake him. He wasn't moving. Suddenly, she lifted her hands up and saw a warm, red substance on her fingers. She bit her lip as her hands clamped together, and then cried over his body.

**------**

"**What the heck kinda commercial IS this?!"**

Gakupo, Meiko and Luka stared at the TV as the camera darted up to the sky. Kinsora looked up from her job in the kitchen and saw a symbol appear in the middle of the screen. Kaito quietly laughed to himself.

**((Don't let this happen to you and your loved ones. Get the 300x Toyota Hybrid Jeep today, and let the world be a safer place to drive.))**

"That was…without a doubt…the weirdest commercial I ever saw you two air in." Gakupo rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, like…who the heck wrote the script for that?" Meiko looked at them.

"I did." Kaito lifted his hand.

"_**You?!"**_ Gakupo and Meiko gawked. "Are you **serious?!**"

"What?" Kaito looked a little confused. "I got the idea out of a few movies."

"I can see that." Luka folded her legs together. "Someone who sees this for the first time would probably mistake this for a movie preview."

"For some reason…" Meiko blinked. "I feel like someone's mad at this."

The phone quickly rang, and Kinsora was quick to grab it before the twins got to it. Let's just say that they decided to have a nice greeting for the next unfortunately caller. They both groaned in unison.

"Hello?" She gasped. "Oh, hey Kenji. What's up? …Oh, you saw the commercial too? What'd you think? Uh huh…uh huh…really?! Well, nice to see that they like it as well! Great! Well, I'll see you later at the studio! Bye!"

She hung up the phone and turned around, seeing that the entire family had turned away from the TV set and were now staring at Kinsora. She backed up in a bit of a startle before slowly calming herself down.

"Sorry. That was Kenji just now. He said that everyone there likes the commercial." She smiled. "And now, Taya and Teto are begging for a 'Savior Jeep'."

"Is that what they're calling it these days?" Kaito asked with a chuckle.

"Apparently, they don't want to kill you off in case you happen to be on the road." Kinsora shrugged.

"That's…nice to hear." Kaito blinked.

"By the way, we have to get to the recording studio soon." Kinsora looked at her watch. "We have to do a full recording with Teto, remember?"

"Oh yeah, the Romeo and Cinderella mix." Gakupo snapped his fingers. "Everyone loved that, right?"

"Totally. According to our MySpace and Facebook page, people are demanding a recording." She answered. "Afterwards, we're doing that new duet with Miku and Kaito."

"Speaking of duets, when are we going to hear that new person?" Len asked. "What's her name…Gumi or something?"

"Megpoid Gumi, Len. And Kenji's doing a recording of her debut song right now. He said that we're going to start our recording once he's done." She answered. "So we better hurry up and get ready!"

**------**

The room was huge when the group ran in it _(hoping that they weren't late)_. Kinsora had to walk in slowly to look like she's not panicking if she's late or not. She minded her own business as the twins started looking around.

"The recording studio never changes!" Rin said.

"Yeah!" Len jumped. "It's as spacious and surrounding as ever!"

"Wonder where Kenji is?" Kaito looked around.

Miku walked close to Kaito, making sure that she doesn't actually touch him. The truth was, she only allowed herself to get dragged into the very odd commercial for the excuse to hold onto his arm _(I mean, who wouldn't get the opportunity?!)_, and once she did, she actually liked it. Of course, she wondered if she could actually do it in real life without stuttering like an idiot.

"Hey, someone's singing." Meiko tapped her feet. "She sounds good."

"I'm guessing that's Megpoid, then!" Kinsora said.

"You're right!"

She blinked as a figure jumped out of nowhere and grabbed her boobs, causing her to scream bloody murder. Turning around, she saw the figure of a redhead girl with nice braids and a familiar outfit.

"Teto! Don't do that!" She yelled.

"What?" She asked. "Gakupo does it all the time!"

***Insert Luka smacking Gakupo here***

"What?" He asked.

"You're unbelievable." She grumbled. "Where's Mako when you need her?"

"Who, me?"

They turned around to see a girl with her blue hair tied up and bearing a nice samurai outfit. Accompanying her was a girl with long yellow hair and a school uniform similar to Miku and Teto's. They both nodded at Kinsora.

"Kinsora." They both said.

"Mako. Neru." She responded. "I see that everyone's here."

"Where's Kenji?" Miku asked.

"Recording with Gumi." Neru responded. "What? You can't hear her?"

"We can hear her." Gakupo grinned. "And she sounds like a babe."

"That's Gakupo…" Meiko shrugged. "And I'm guessing that Taya's with him?"

"Someone has to do the other work." Neru said. "They should be done around this time, so we can go in now."

**------**

Walking into the large studio, they saw Kenji and Taya handling with the sound boxes and a young girl standing in the middle of the sound booth, the screens showing the images of the sound levels of her singing. The young girl was wearing a nice orange outfit and had shiny green hair.

"She's cute." Gakupo grinned.

"_She looks like a human carrot."_ Luka grumbled.

"Don't worry, Luka." He tapped her shoulder. "You're still my girl."

Kaito looked over and saw Luka smile from that statement. He had to admit though, the girl did look cute. She looked up from her finished product and locked eyes with him. Almost instantly, her face went blood red.

"K-K-K-K…" She gawked.

"Yep. It's Kaito." Kinsora grinned.

"Oh…my…god." She jumped to him. "I'm such a huge fan of you!"

"Well, it's nice to meet a fan, especially one that I might work with later." Kaito nodded.

"I-I-I'll work my best when that time comes!" She said.

Miku felt a little jealous by the attention that he was giving her, but agreed to herself that it was only because he was a newbie in the music world. Of course, she had to tell herself that for a while.

"So, now that everyone's here…" Kenji looked up. "I suppose we can start on the Romeo and Cinderella?"

"I want to say so." Taya lifted up her notebook. "Is Teto here?"

"Yeah, I'm here!" Teto lifted up her hands.

Kinsora nodded, knowing that this day was well going to be underway. Suddenly, she saw Kaito looking at the computer screen on the table, a strange look on his face, and then looked up to the rest of them.

"Well…if you guys don't mind me asking…" He started. "Is it OK if I record my single first?"

"Single?" Taya looked at her notebook. "Which one?"

"Um…" He thought about it for a minute. "How about Dear You?"

"That…might work." Taya stared at the notebook.

Gumi was all jumpy about it, which made Miku a little jealous. Was Kaito just showing off his talent to her?! Is this really what he was planning?! She grumbled a bit and stomped up the stairs to the recording studio, much to their amazement.

"We're recording the duet first!" She spat.

"Which one?" Taya asked, somewhat confused.

"Canterella!" She blurted. She wasn't even sure if the song was on the list.

"Canterella…Canterella…yes, I see it." She nodded. "So we're doing that then?"

"Of course!" She answered. "C'mon Kaito! We don't have time to waste!"

He looked startled at the sudden and random remark. He turned around for a few seconds before shaking his head and walking up the stairs to join her. What caught most of their interests was that he wasn't looking at Gumi, but at the computer…

"We're starting!" Meiko said.

"Ready to do the dance?" Rin looked at her sibling.

"Hell yeah, I'm ready!" He answered.

"_Dance?"_ Mako asked.

"_Yeah."_ Luka answered. _"The both of them made a little dance for this song when it first came out."_

"_Can't wait to see that."_

Kinsora looked at the computer that Kaito seemed so fixed on for a few seconds before Kenji blocked her view of it. He started pressing a few buttons as the screens around the two Vocaloids whirred to life. Suddenly, the screens went black, and electricity started to shoot out of them.

"What's going on?!" Neru asked.

"I…I don't know!" Kenji started to look around.

"It's a virus." Taya answered calmly. "A big one, at that."

Kinsora looked up as Kaito threw Miku down on the ground and the electricity shot into his body. Miku screamed for him before the electricity shot into her body as well. Both of them collapsed onto the ground as the electricity continued.

"Taya, I need you to go get the maintenance crew!" Kenji ordered.

"Understood, sir!" She ran as quickly as she could.

"Kaito! Miku!" Meiko screamed, running toward them.

"No, don't!" Gakupo threw her back. "The virus is still active! It'll affect all of us if we get close to it!"

"Well, it won't affect us!" Kinsora looked at Kenji. "C'mon! Rin, Len, open a recovery room _**now!"**_

The two twins ran as fast as they could as the two human owners ran past the electricity storm. Grabbing the two unconscious Vocaloids on the ground, they ran out of the storm and out of the room, the rest of their families quickly following suit. Just as they were running, a terrible thought rained on all of them.

_Kaito knew of this…_

**------**

**And thus ends the first chapter. I'm planning this to be four chapters, so look forward to them. I'm still updating The Fated Meeting, so don't think I'm ignoring that one. And…yeah, I did my job if the opening drove you crazy.**


	2. My Final Message

**Last time we checked in, it was an ordinary check-in for a recording studio. Unfortunately, luck had it another way when Kaito and Miku are infected by a massive virus and are now on the brink of death. Can Kinsora and Kenji save them? Read on!**

**------**

Kinsora and Kenji ran past thousands of shocked onlookers, holding the stretchers that held their dying Vocaloids. Gumi and Luka were pushing the stretches as fast as they could as the rest of the family ran just as fast. Looking up, they saw Rin and Len waving their hands in the air.

"Over here!" Rin called.

"We got a clean room!" Len answered.

They were quick to roll them into the room. Kenji was quick to order the other Vocaloids to grab gloves and masks before they quickly move them onto the stretchers. Neru plugged in Kaito into the pod while Gumi plugged in Miku. The twins plugged in Kinsora's computer on both pods, while Teto and Mako plugged in Kenji's computer, and then everyone stepped back.

"Can you save them?" Gakupo asked.

"We better!" Kinsora said.

"We're going to have to look at what virus we're dealing with, first." Kenji looked up.

They both started tapping into their computers as Miku and Kaito continued to fight for their lives. Kinsora looked into her computer before she finally found the files that held the viruses in them.

"I found them!" She called. "They're in files 0487393, 0983753, 0925483 and 0164483!"

"They're close to their respiratory and circulatory systems…" Kenji bit his lip. "OK, stand back Kinsora. I'll send my security programs on them."

**------**

She was scared for her life.

The strange demons were after her. They were in her mind. Hiding behind a wall, she looked and saw four large monsters running in the direction that they thought she ran into. She knew them. They were viruses.

_Where's Kaito?_ She thought. _Where is everyone? Someone…_

She ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could, hearing viruses running toward her. Suddenly, she looked up into the sky and saw lights running through the systems and rained down on them.

**------**

"Anything?" Luka asked.

"I cornered them." Kenji grinned. "I should be able to get them."

Kinsora looked up as he started to program his security drones to attack the viruses. Suddenly, there was an electric surge, and then Kaito and Miku were electrocuted. The screams were enough to drive Kinsora near madness.

"What's going on?!" Gumi backed up.

"Damn!" Kenji growled. "They're too close to their hearts! If I get them by my security, I might give them permanent damage!"

"What's can we do?" Rin panicked.

"I got an idea!" Kinsora began to rapidly type into her computer. "If someone can just slow the viruses down, I can deprogram them one at a time…"

"But there might be THOUSANDS of them!" Neru argued.

"That's why I need them to SLOW DOWN!" She screamed.

"Don't argue here!" Gumi lifted her arms up. "We don't have that time!"

"I should be able to slow them down." Kenji said. "Can you do this?"

"No problem." Kinsora looked at her computer. "I can't let them die here…"

The typing became frequent and panicky. First, it sounded random and all over the place, but then, it slowly went into a rhythmic pattern. Most of them gave a small sigh of relief, knowing that Kinsora now knew the code she needed to deprogram the viruses. Suddenly, Kaito twitched in pain. Gakupo noticed it, and then saw Miku cry.

_Those two…_ He blinked. _Of course! I get it!_

He looked up at Luka, who understood the look in his eyes. They both pushed Kaito and Miku closer together, much to everyone's confusion. Suddenly, they saw their hands reach out for each other and intertwined.

"Kaito…Miku…" Meiko gawked.

"They know they're next to each other." Teto's eyes lit up. "How romantic!"

"Yeah…" Mako sighed. "Let's just hope that it actually helps them save each other."

"I think we should leave the room." Luka looked up. "It'll help her concentrate."

Everyone looked at each other, understanding what she was talking about, and yet were hesitant to answer. They all left one by one, holding their hands in anticipation.

**------**

There was a light in front of her!

She ran as quickly as she could to it, seeing a figure in front of it. She squinted and saw a familiar blue scarf around his neck. She squealed in joy and happiness as she threw herself into his arms. Behind her, the viruses ran past her.

"Thank god it's you, Kaito!" She sobbed.

"Miku…" He smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She looked up. "About what?"

"I knew about the virus attack, and I thought I would be able to channel it into my body so that Kinsora could handle it." He sighed. "I didn't know that you were going to just throw yourself into this."

"You were going to…?"

"Yes." He smiled. "And now I'm going to do what I was planning to do this entire time."

Miku gasped as she saw the viruses run past them and onto Kaito's side of the area. It was only then that she saw that it was Kaito's sub consciousness. She darted her head back to him, who had slowly let go of their embrace.

"You're seriously not…!" She gasped.

"I am." He smiled. "And…Miku?"

"_Thank you."_

**------**

"What the heck?!"

Kinsora continued to defragment a virus at a time when she saw the figure of Miku being depleted of viruses, and the figure of Kaito on her computer was starting to rapidly fill up with them. She immediately understood of his intentions.

"_Kaito…you crazy…"_ She looked up. "Kenji!"

"What is it?!" He looked up in shock.

"I need you to start deprogramming the viruses from Kaito! Leave Miku alone!" She ordered.

"Leave Miku…why?!" He panicked.

"I don't know why he's doing it, but…" She looked up. "He's luring the viruses onto his hard drive! We should be able to delete them there."

"All the viruses onto his hard drive?!" He gasped. "But that'll kill him!"

"Not if we kill them first!" She looked up. "The code is 0110100010 0101101101 01101000010010!"

They immediately began to work, using the code as quickly as they could in order to save Kaito. And just like Kinsora predicted, Miku's body was being purified of the viruses. After a few seconds, she was cured. Kinsora turned her attention to her _(just for a millisecond)_ and put her into sleep mode. Suddenly, during their process, a song echoed onto their speakers.

_**Boku wa umare, soshite kizuku shosen**_

_**Hito no mane-goto da to shite na omo**_

"What the heck?!" Kenji blinked. "What's he saying?!"

_**Utaitsuzuku towa no inochi VOCALOID**_

_**Tatoe sora ga kison kyoku wo**_

"_Wait…I know these lyrics…"_ Kinsora bit her lip.

_**Nazoru omocha naraba…sore mo ii to ketsui**_

_**Negi wo kajiri sora wo miage shiru wo kobosu**_

"Well, what are they?!" Kenji yelled.

_**Owari wo tsuge**_

"He's…he's saying goodbye…" She bit her lip. "No…not now!"

_**Display no naka de nemuru**_

_**Koko wa kitto "gomi bako" ka na**_

_**Jiki ni kioku mo**_

_**Nakunatte shimau nante…**_

The Vocaloids outside heard the fast-paced message that Kaito was giving them. Gakupo held Luka close, feeling her tears welling up from inside her eyes. Meiko hugged the twins close, all aware of what was going to happen. The others bit their lips as they all awaited the end.

"_Kaito…"_ Gumi bit her lip.

_**Demo ne, anata dake wa wasurenai yo**_

_**Tanoshikatta toki ni**_

Kinsora refused to stop. Her hands were near the part of either falling off or bleeding. Kenji watched her determination with bugged eyes, and then tried to match up that determination. He went fast, and felt the pain slow him down. It was only then that he actually saw Kinsora's fingers bleed.

_**Kizamitsuketa negi no aji wa**_

_**Ima mo nokotteru to ii na…**_

She could only imagine Miku cry over his body. It was the only image that made her go on. She never wants to see Miku cry. She never wants to see her family cry. She never wants to experience death again. All she could think about while defragmentating the viruses was calling out to her father, and beg for a miracle.

_**Boku wa utau saigo, anata dake ni**_

_Come on…_

_**Kiite hoshii kyoku wo**_

_COME ON!_

_**Motto utaitai to negau**_

_**Keredo sore wa sugita negai**_

The typing got faster and faster, hoping that for some reason, her ignorance and speed would save Kaito's life. Her family held onto the vaguest form of hope that he could be saved as the virus took over his body.

_**Koko de owakare da yo**_

For some reason, Kinsora felt a hand on her wrists, and found her pace slowing down, near the point of stopping. She looked down at her fingers and saw the blood stains of her fingers all over the keyboard.

_**Boku no omoi subete kokuu kiete**_

_**Rei to ichi ni kangen sare**_

Kinsora couldn't find the energy that ran her fingers before. She was tired as ever. Her fingers were too weak _(and too bloody)_ to continue working, but she went on a slower pace, hoping that it would be all that she needs. Kenji took up the baggage, taking her fast pace.

_**Monogatari wa maku wo tojiru**_

_**Soko ni nani mo nokosenai to**_

_**Yappa sukoshi zannen ka na?**_

Her fingers were getting bloodier by the minute. She was forcing herself to go on, much to everyone's amazement. The twins saw how fast and how determined Kinsora was going on, and found themselves crying. Rin held herself as she shivered.

_**Koe no kioku sore igai wa**_

_**Yagate usure na dake nokoru**_

_**Tatoe sore ga orijinaru ni**_

_**Kanau koto no nai to shitte**_

Kinsora was driving herself crazy. Looking up, she saw Miku waking up from her sleep mode. Shocked, she went even faster, forcing every part of her energy into her dying fingers. Miku looked up at Kinsora's determination, and then at Kaito's body, sleeping next to her, probably never to awaken…

_**Utaikitta koto wo**_

_**Kesshite muda janai to omoitai yo**_

She froze as the reality of Kaito's fate sank into her soul. She reached out to him, throwing herself out of her pod and grabbing Kaito's hand. From the door, the family saw Miku's face and the tears began to fall. Kinsora went even faster when she heard a voice echo again.

_**Arigatou…**_

_**Soshite…**_

_**Sayonara…**_

Miku started to rapidly shake him, begging him to wake up and to keep fighting. Kinsora went faster and faster until she felt herself slowing down. The reality was sinking into her. Her blood was now all over her laptop keyboard. She sank to her knees and cried.

**--((Shinkoku na eraa ga hassei shimashita))--**

**--((Shinkoku na eraa ga-))--**

_***Click***_

**------**

**Kaito had been taken down…but is it permanently? Wait on. And yes, the lyrics here are in fact the lyrics of the final fast segment of "The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku". And as for Kenji and his Vocaloids **_**(I forgot to mention this before)**_**, I'll be doing an intro fanfic for them later. Look forward to it!**


	3. Global Reaction

**Kaito is gone. The virus has taken his system. How are they going to handle now that they're one less? Read on.**

**------**

No one wanted to touch the body of Kaito. It wasn't because they didn't want to be infected. They just couldn't believe that he was actually gone. In the end, it was Gakupo and Mako that moved him. He plugged into his bedroom, where he was when Kinsora first woke him up, and the pod became opaque.

Kinsora's hands were so bloody, they had to go to the hospital for medical treatment. The doctor suggested that she not work for two weeks if she ever wants her hands to fully heal. She didn't care. Once they got home, she locked herself into her room, blaming herself for Kaito's passing.

Kenji and his family decided that they would move in with Kinsora until she could either work or they all got over Kaito. Taya remarked that it wouldn't ever happen and that they might never move on. Teto didn't seem to mind, remarking that living with **the** Vocaloids would be a 'dream come true'. Of course, when she used that term, the mood darkened.

Meiko began to drink more and more. Through Gumi's pleads, she wouldn't drink to a stupor, but she would drink more often. Every now and then, she would scream through the window in a strange ramble that no one could understand.

Gakupo and Luka grew closer after Kaito died. According to what Kinsora heard, Luka began to have nightmares of losing Gakupo again, like the last time. After that, they spent almost all of their time holding each other. It actually looked cute.

The twins were both handling it oddly well. Len was still missing him, living back the times that he and Rin would chase him down using the rodarolla, but he didn't cry ever since Kaito died. Rin, on the other hand, seemed more curious than sad. She seemed to be more curious on the concept of death, maybe in an effort to find out where Kaito is now.

And Miku…she's still in mourning. She was blaming herself for his passing as well. _If I never forced myself onto that platform…_ She thought. _Kinsora would be able to fight the virus in one body and save him…it's all my fault._

**------**

"Can I come in?"

Kenji looked inside and saw Kinsora in her PJs, staring outside her window. He entered the room and sat in the chair next to her. She didn't move, still looking outside the window. He sighed and looked at her figure.

"I'm pretty sure that Kaito wouldn't want you to mope like this." He said.

"…" She looked down. "He always wanted to be human."

Kenji looked at her in confusion. She slowly turned toward him, and he saw the dead color of brown in her eyes. Her cheeks were puffy, and he understood that she was crying this entire time.

"He was always so curious about what I would do. He was curious about how the body works. In fact, he said that he wanted to be a doctor if this music business didn't work out." She smiled. "Now…he'll never find out."

"He was able to do human things, like eat and sleep and other human functions." Kenji said. "That's what made him so unique."

"But he knew that he lacked something that would make him human." Kinsora stated. "He asked me over and over again what I thought he lacked. I never knew what answer he was expecting from me."

"Any answer, I guess." Kenji folded his arms. "You can't blame him for being curious. That's a human trait too."

Kinsora nodded, understanding. She stared down at her bandaged fingers and saw that there were red stains on a few of her fingertips. She had been gripping her blanket too tightly again. Kenji looked at it and stood up.

"I'll go get bandages." He turned around. "You should take care of yourself, Kinsora. I don't think Kaito would like it if someone else followed him."

**------**

"You have a rodarolla?" Gumi gawked.

"That's right!" Len praised. "Our pride and joy!"

"You want to have a look at it?" Rin asked.

"Of course!" Gumi cheered.

Len and Rin were quick to lead Gumi to the hallway. They were quick to pass Kaito's room, so as not to see it again, but something caught Rin's eye. She wandered back and took a quick peek inside the room.

"Hey Len." She turned to him. "Can you take her there alone? I…have to do something."

Len nodded, understanding what she meant. Gumi was quick to catch on. Turning around, they walked toward their room. Once she was alone, Rin walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She looked at the tinted pod holding his body and felt that she was going to be on the verge of crying.

_Man…I never thought you'd be the one to die first…I always thought it was going to be Gakupo._

She turned and stared at the computer at his feet. For some reason, she walked up to it and pressed the Enter key. Instantly, the screen whirred to life and showed up a very familiar image. She saw the screen before, on the monitors when Kinsora was activating Luka and Gakupo. If she was right…

**------**

"Wow, you never had leeks before?" Miku gawked.

"No." Teto answered. "I like bread, though."

"You'll like anything with grain, huh?" Neru sighed.

"Of course." She beamed.

_You're weird._

Miku and Luka started to dig around in the kitchen for what to eat. The rest of them were sitting patiently in the living room watching TV and talking amongst themselves. Suddenly, the news popped on. Everyone watched.

**--((It has been confirmed that Kaito Shion of the popular Vocaloid band passed away this time last Monday. The doctors and scientists state that it was because of a virus outbreak, but foul play is not related to the young man's passing. Kaito Shion is what many would call the "Blue-Robed Angel" of the group and has recently gained a large number of female fans. Our condolences go to his friends and family. This is from the voices of their fans.))—**

Gakupo quickly grabbed the remote to change the channel when Miku grabbed his wrist. He lowered his hands, somewhat curious on what the fans will say. The screen changed to show the images of a young girl with spiky yellow hair and a bright orange outfit and a female companion with long, blue hair and a simple white dress.

**--((We both want to send out our best wishes to the family and friends of Kaito Shion. Isn't that right, Mizu?))—**

**--((Yeah, actually. The first song that I heard from the band was actually one of his solos. He has to be my most favorite of the Vocaloid band.))--**

The image quickly shifted to the image of two brothers that looked like twins. One had a green ensemble on him, and the other looked handsome with intelligent looking eyeglasses. Teto swooned at the glasses man.

**--((Kaito had to be the best out of the male singers.))—**

**--((Actually, I prefer Len Kagamine, but Kaito was still a great singer. His song…what was it called…"Love 3", I think…it inspired me to hook up with my girlfriend. I thank him for giving me that courage. Where is Aira, now that I think about it…?))--**

The image changed again _(much to Teto's disappointment)_ to show the image of a blond boy with two girls. One had long red pigtails and a pink dress. The other one had blue hair and glasses. The pigtailed girl was looking around in confusion.

_**--**_**((Where's Tsubasa?))—**

**--((Aira, we're on camera.))—-**

**--((Wha-? OH! Sorry! *Ahem* I personally like the Vocaloid singers, and I seriously think that the death of Kaito would greatly hamper them. I'm not saying that they're gonna suck now, but I think that they won't be as good anymore than before. Personally, I'm a fan of Miku **_**(hence the pigtails)**_** and I can't help but wonder if she's the one suffering the most out of this.))—-**

**--((Actually, the day before, I just wrote a song that I thought would sound really good with the both of them in a duet. I-it's called "YOU" and it's on the nico website.))—**

**--((Our condolences and best wishes go out to the family and friends of Kaito. Rest in peace.))—**

**--((Especially Miku!))—-**

**--((Aira, don't start!))—-**

Neru and Mako both turned to Miku, who was now moving in the kitchen, trying to tune out what had just been said. They were about the change the channel when one more image came up. It had two silver-haired teenagers, one a boy and the other a girl.

**--((Rest in peace, Kaito! We love you!))—-**

**--((You're not going to be forgotten, Kaito. It's hard to forget the first one you listen to.))—-**

**--((We both met on a chat site and talked about how Kaito was both of our favorites, and we really miss his presence. We even have tickets to his latest show in a few months!))--**

**--((We're going to pray for him, so may he rest in peace, knowing how much he is loved.))--**

It was then that they had to change the channel. Fortunately, there was a nice drama that was showing, so they tuned out all of their sorrows for just a half-hour and watched a fictional world where everything was going to be alright.

**------**

She did not know what had just happened.

Rin found herself typing on a keyboard, staring at a computer screen, trying to see the files of the man that she had long since annoyed and admired. Before she knew it, the words **((ENTER PASSWORD))** appeared on the screen.

_D-did I just…?_

She blinked in shock, and then, slowly, she leaned over on the keyboard and typed in the word "Kinsora". Before her eyes, she saw the pod become transparent only for a second, but enough of a second to see a small shock hitting his body. On the computer screen, she saw the number **((0%))** on the screen.

_What the heck just-?_

"Rin! You still in there?"

She quickly turned around to see the door open, revealing the figures of Len and Gumi staring back at her. Her back was at the computer screen in such an angle that they would not be able to see what was on it.

"Yeah, I'm here." She answered.

"What are you doing?" Gumi asked.

"I just…" She drew circles on the floor with her feet. "I'm just paying silent respects. I didn't say everything that was on my mind back at the wake."

"Oh…" Len nodded. "I think we all should do that."

"Maybe later." Rin answered. "I think he needs to sleep now."

They both nodded, knowing that the dead should sleep. Before she left the room, she turned back to the image of the number on the screen, wondering what it meant, before walking out of the door.

**((1%))**

**------**

The personal mourning sequence that Rin had suggested touched a small nerve in everyone's heart. The next day, starting with Kinsora, everyone walked into the room and give out their final respects to their fallen friend. Kinsora had to be the first one, since she was the owner and all. She took in a deep breath, and walked in.

**------**

**Thus ends the third chapter of this four-part series. Oh yeah, just so you know, the fans are actual OCs of mine, if you hadn't already noticed. You probably won't recognize the first two, and it doesn't really matter if you do know them, but oh well. And ****YOU**** is an actual Vocaloid song. Listen to it, it's very depressing.**

**So hold onto your hats! The forth chapter is heading your way!**


	4. Monologue

**Last time we checked in, Rin had paid her final respects to Kaito, and everyone has heard of their fans' well wishes. But what exactly did Rin do to Kaito? Is it going to be important? Hold onto the railing, cause this is the final chapter!**

**------**

((Kaito…you've been the best person I've ever met. Actually, I remember the first time we met. You were in that pod, and I used my name to wake you up. And you were naked. You…were…butt naked…and…um…attractive. You probably already know why I passed out that day, but if you don't know…well, you'll find out. I'm still too embarrassed to say it out loud. And the fact that you and Meiko were the ones that introduced everyone to the singing business…it changed our lives. Everyone's lives. And I'm still shocked that you never once complained about how hard and how problematic the industry was. I guess…I thought that this would never happen to you. I wanted you to live forever, and maybe take care of my children, and even my grandchildren. I don't know…maybe I was wishing for too much. I hope you forgive me for not saving you…but knowing you, you probably are just satisfied with my attempt. Well…good night. And may you have pleasant dreams.))

**--((****Kinsora Hitsukari****))—**

_**--((I'm not your master. I'm your sister, and you're the brother that I always wanted.))--**_

**((9%))**

**------**

((Man, Kaito. I never thought I would have to say something like this to you. Personally, I thought that it would be you to have to talk to me like this, with all the sake that I've been drinking. Then again, I wished that we would all stay together forever. I know that it's impossible, since Kinsora's human and all, but I guess it's not impossible for androids like us to wish, huh? Hey, remember when we went into that singing competition? I can't remember the name, but I didn't really care, since we got kicked out anyway because we weren't human. Didn't that just suck? If it hadn't been for Kinsora, we wouldn't be here right now, rich and famous and living the good life. Then again, how much fun did we have? And the fact that you never admitted that you like Miku always annoyed me. You better visit her in her dreams and tell her the truth. Otherwise, I am going to find out where you are and I will hunt you down and seriously hurt you.))

**--((****Meiko Sakine****))—**

_**--((That's right. I'm going to rap in your public wake.))--**_

**((15%))**

**------**

((I wanted to come in with Rin, but she said that she wanted to go last. I don't know what she said to you before, but she looked like she was on the verge of crying. I wish I could go back to that moment, when you and Miku went onto the studio. I could've stopped the both of you from going on, or at least said that I loved you and that I would miss you if you ever vanished. Then again, you already knew that, right? I miss chasing you around with the rodarolla. Man…those were good times. You remember them, right? Oh yeah, you do. I hope that we can do that again.))--

**--((****Len Kagamine****))--**

_**--((We might name the rodarolla after you.))--**_

**((22%))**

**------**

((You had to be the sanest being out of the entire family, Kaito. I mean, you must be the only one that would back away when they're about to drag you into an argument. I'm going to miss having you around, Kaito. To tell you the truth, you made me realize that maybe men are able to be trusted. Think about it: would I really hook up with Gakupo without you? It wasn't because I had a crush on you. Seriously, I didn't. I just realized that men could actually be able to hold up to a bargain or agreement. *Sigh*…I am going to miss you. Hey…maybe we'll meet again in the future. I'd like that.))

**--((****Luka Megurine****))--**

_**--((Actually, truth is, I ate your ice cream back at the summer tour.))--**_

**((38%))**

**------**

((Kaito, Kaito, Kaito…I had so much to teach you. I was supposed to teach you how to get a girl's favorite ice cream flavor just by looking at her eyes and her finger movement. And, to tell you the truth, that girl was so looking at you when I taught you the smile-and-wink method. Did I ever tell you how girls have nosebleeds? Guess I forgot that tidbit. Sorry about that. And now…I can't really teach any of this to you anymore. You would've been the ultimate womanizer…and maybe even surpass your own mentor here. Nah, maybe not. You weren't one to toy with a woman's heart. Maybe that's the best thing about you. Miku was blessed to love you. Oh yeah, by the way, I heard that she wrote a song for you. She wanted to sing it to you before singing it at your public wake. Yeah…public. Everyone wanted to see you before you get to your eternal sleep…again…OK, I don't know what that actually means, so…well…I guess I have to say good-bye…))

**--((****Gakupo Kamui****))--**

_**--((Have you ever wondered how you'd look like with your hair long? I was about to sneak that into your training ^_^))--**_

**((41%))**

**------**

((I wanted the others to come before me, since I felt that I was the least connected to you, but the others didn't find anything to say yet. So I'm going to talk to you on their behalf. I have to say, I never thought that this day would come. The truth is, I envied you. I envied the fact that you can sing. I envied the fact that you got girls without trying. Heck, I even envied the fact that you never once complained about it. Yeah, you were in fact the man that many guys envied and admired. Girls want to be your girlfriend. Kids love your songs. Now that I'm here…I'm missing you, even though you're here. I'm going to say good-bye now, since I think Miku wants to talk to you. Well…bye.))

**--((****Kenji Ryushima****))--**

_**--((There's a debate going on about who's going to obtain your clothing. So far, I'm valid on getting your scarf.))--**_

**((59%)) **

**------**

She couldn't believe that she's here.

Behind her, she saw that her family and friends slowly move away from the door as it closed. She was all alone now. Turning toward the pod, she slowly walked toward it. She stared at it, unable to say anything, thinking that it would open and that Kaito would just wake up and it'll all be over. It felt as if minutes were passing like it was money on a spending spree.

**((67%))**

She sighed. Dreaming about the events that she wanted would only hurt her in the end. Gakupo said that to her once. And out of all the weird "advice" that he would give her, that stood out the most.

"I…don't know what to say." She finally forced out. "It…it was just a few days ago…that…that you were just smiling at me while working on our tour. You were talking to Kinsora about positioning on the stage."

She found herself going silent again. Was there even something to talk to him about? Something that she wanted to tell him? Anything? She didn't even know if she had something to say, and even if then…

**((71%))**

Could she say it…?

**((73%))**

"U-um…the fans all miss you." She continued. "There was a whole special on at least half of the channels that we have that are based on fans giving you their love."

Again, her tongue went silent. She couldn't even find herself to talk about the things that the fans told him. Even thinking about the images of the thousands of fans that would miss him now but forget him as the years passed crashed onto her heart and soul. She just stared at the pod, unable to say anything.

**((78%))**

But there was something…on the tip of her tongue…what was it? Was it a phrase that she wanted to say? Knowing that she couldn't hold it in, she opened her mouth and let it out. She let it all out.

**------**

"She's spending a lot of time in there." Mako stated, looking at the door.

"You can't blame her." Len folded his legs. "Out of all of us, she's probably the one closest to him."

"Actually, I wish that she could stay there all day." Gumi held her fists tight together on her knees. "I don't think I have the courage to talk to him…"

"That'll apply to me too." Teto shivered.

Everyone looked at each other, unable to say anything that would either justify the statement or change the subject. It was only in that large window that they heard a sound from Kaito's room. Everyone looked up.

"Is Miku…singing?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Taya answered, fixing her glasses. "That's definitely her voice."

"That's odd." Meiko blinked. "I don't remember hearing this song before."

"Wait…" Kinsora blinked. "I think I heard this song before…"

"You did?" Kenji asked.

"Hold on…" She closed her eyes. **"SA-YO-NA-RA wa ienai yo…**Last Night!"

"What? What about last night?" Gakupo asked.

"No, that's the name of the song!" Kinsora answered. "**Last Night, Good Night**…I helped Miku write it about a week ago. Just before we got into the recording studio, we were debating on whether we should make it a duet song with Kaito."

"Huh…well, it sounds good." Neru smiled. "Wonder how ironic it sounds now?"

Everyone stared at each other. They didn't know what to say. Since, the truth is, Neru was indeed right. They closed their eyes, imagining what the song would've been like if it was used onstage, and most of them almost went to tears. Suddenly, Rin stopped.

_Is that another voice?_

**((89%))**

**------**

The song drove out its ends out of Miku's mouth, and she felt herself be at peace. The silence returned to her, but it wasn't for long. She found herself hearing his voice again, singing in her mind. She found herself living it over and over again.

**((94%))**

She knew it…for a fact…it was for a fact now…it was the truth…

**((95%))**

But could she tell him? Could she actually tell him?

**((96%))**

What could she lose? She wasn't going to hear a reaction from him. She can say it now…

**((97%))**

"K-Kaito…I…uh…I have something to say to…you…"

**((98%))**

"I…I…I…"

**((99%))**

She had to say it! She has to say it! She waited for too long to say it. She couldn't say it to him while he was alive! Now that he's dead and is unable to say anything to her, she still can't say anything about it?! She doesn't have to hear him reject her!

"I…I-I…"

**((100%))**

"I…love you."

There. She said it. She never has to worry about it anymore. But now that she thought about it, she felt worse than before. Rejection would actually be acceptable to her in this situation. Anything to get a reaction. In fact…

She had to see his face. Just one more time.

With shaking hands, she reached out to the side of the pod and felt for a small button, her left hand still touching the pod. The outside pod button was there just in case it glitches and the poor victim inside was trapped. It was also neatly camouflaged _(in case someone wanted to kidnap him)_, so she had a hard time trying to find it. Once she did, she was hesitant to press it. But she did it anyway. The pod slowly opened, and she believed that her hand would fall forward and land on his frozen arm.

Instead, it clasped with another warm hand.

**((Charging Complete. Rebooting…))**

The hand almost made her scream. Looking up, she found herself unable to speak as the eyes that belonged to the hand fluttered open. Her mouth was wide open as he slowly turned his head to face her. He pushed himself to sit up, their hands still clasped.

"K-K-K…"

He placed a finger over her lips, shocking her back to silence.

"I know. And I've heard." He smiled. "I'm…sorry that I made you cry like that."

She opened her mouth, trying to say something again, but she failed again. After a few failed attempts, she decided to lunge onto him instead, squeezing the life out of him. He responded by holding her as close as he could.

"_How much…have you heard?"_

"_Everyone."_ He answered. _"And I want to apologize to them personally…but…I want to apologize to you most of all…for making you cry like this."_

"…_I'll never forgive you for this."_ She answered.

"_Then at least let me make it up to you."_ He smiled. _"Let me be there for you. Let me smile with you when you're happy, let me hold you when you cry, so that I can wipe your tears away…anything to make sure that this will never happen again."_

Miku didn't have to respond. She cradled him close, feeling the warmth of his skin onto her face. He just smiled even more, happy that, in a strange way, even death was unable to separate him from her.

**------**

**And…that's the end of it!**

**Yeah, sorry if the ending sounded really sappy. I wanted to do some "long monologue" thing. And the weird truth is, I got the ending in a dream I had last night, and it actually worked. So…yeah.**

**SONGS INCLUDED****:**

**The Disappearance of Hatsune Miku/Kaito**

**Tale of Sorrow**

**YOU**

**Last Night, Good Night**


End file.
